


Free Therapy

by TheSullenPrincess



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I try to be funny, Linky - Freeform, Noble Pursuit, Purah drinks, Relationship Counseling, Therapy, Underage Drinking?, Zeldy, engagements, ex's, hyrule compendium, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSullenPrincess/pseuds/TheSullenPrincess
Summary: Poor Purah. All she asked was for some much-needed help collecting images for the Hyrule Compendium. Was that too much to ask for? (Postgame BoTW)
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 25





	Free Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.

Dr. Purah looked up from the clipboard in her tiny hands at the two Hylians sitting in front of her. Red eyes crinkled as she frowned behind big red-rimmed glasses. She looked back down at the board, sighed, and scowled further while looking off to the side of her desk where she knew she still had a half-opened bottle of Noble Pursuit left—a gift from a friend a long time ago that tasted better and better with the passing of years. Purah had hidden it well before her assistant, Symin could swipe all but one of the director’s precious fermented drinks, all for the sake of getting her to “focus” on her work.

It was a cruel and unusual punishment if ever there was one, the small woman had thought. And while Purah understood it a crime for any child to consume alcohol, she was tired of having the same argument with Symin that _she_ was no child, merely stuck in the body of one—there was a _difference_. Besides, it wasn’t like Purah ever left the lab. No one would see her drinking anyway.

She sighed again, desperately wishing she could take a swig right about now. The drinking would have to wait, however, as there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Sometimes, Purah really hated being Director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.

Tearing her eyes away from the drawer with some difficulty, she asked, “Tell me once more why exactly each of you needs this mission?" Just as quickly she added, "And _one_ at a time, this time" when they began to talk over each other again. Purah rubbed at her temples in a measly attempt to try and massage her headache away.

"I really— _desperately—_ need this mission, Lady Purah.”

"Yes, but why—"

“I live in an _inn_! It’s small and cramped with a lot of people at any given time and barely enough room for me and all my things! And while Prima and Leop run a well and fine establishment, it is inadequate space for a scientist such as I. I need a place of my own with a decent living space in order to continue my research. The money from this mission would be a great help towards that goal.”

Purah had been nodding along absently, scribbling details on her clipboard when the other woman’s words halted her movements. Money? Who said anything about money? Is that what Symin had told them in order to get the two to agree in helping fill the Compendium? The small Sheikah director clucked her tongue in annoyance. In that case, they would be sorely disappointed when she told them there would _be_ no reward. The knowledge in knowing they had contributed to research for the future was a reward in and of itself.

Purah was just about to clear up the matter when the third person in the room cut her off, “You wouldn't have had to move into the Ton Pu Inn if you'd only agreed to stay at my place like I told you to, Zelda.”

"And I wouldn't have had to decline if you'd never had broken up with me in the first place, _Link_!”

 _They're at it again_... Purah thought exasperated. _To be so young, so stupid…_ “Guys..." But her soft, baby-like voice was no match against the loud yelling match the two young adults were in now.

"I was giving you what _you_ wanted! You would always snap and complain about how I was never around every time I took a job far away from home—that we were better off separating—but apparently it was okay when _you_ did the same.”

“That’s different!”

Link scoffed. Purah tried to hold back hers. The boy had a point…

“Don’t you mock me,” Zelda threatened, green eyes burning with held-in anger and trained solely on the man sitting beside her. “I’m out there making a difference. Finding new ways to better improve everyone’s way of living for the future. You knew from the beginning that my research has been my priority. But you… You willingly distanced yourself from others—most of all _me_ —out of fear. You’re still going about playing loyal knight, trying to make things right to a fallen kingdom all because—“

 _Don't even say it_ , Purah mentally warned her apprentice at the same time Link threatened, "Don't you say it..."

“—you can’t get over what happened when you failed Hyrule the first time,” the nineteen-year-old former princess finished with an unwavering stare at her ex-fiancé. “You’re afraid to love me for fear you’ll fail me, too.”

Purah closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly in dejection.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the small and cluttered lab as the director looked from child to child. Because even though they were much older than herself in appearance, Purah still retained everything of the wise old woman she used to be. And they were indeed acting like squabbling children.

On the one hand, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the ex-knight. All his efforts had paved ways to better connections in Hyrule. Restorations were at an all-time high and trading between people and lands couldn’t have been better. People were starting to trust one another without alarm of the Yiga Clan or the fields where monsters once roamed freely. Friendships had been forged thanks to Link’s giving nature and natural sense of duty. And while it was all well and good, it seemed his frequent offer to help mend relationships in others ironically led to the end of his own.

Which brought Purah’s attention to the other female in the room. Petite, slim, with skin as pale as the man's and yet not nearly as marred. The former Princess of Hyrule was used to working indoors as opposed to in the field. With the Triforce’s healing abilities, the young woman would never have to worry about a scratch damaging her porcelain features again. Yet as Purah studied the girls' rigid posture and angry profile, she knew Zelda didn't need outer wounds to describe the pain her mentor knew she still must be going through. Inner wounds could be just as deadly. If not worse.

To say news of the breakup had been the talk of the town was an understatement. There wasn't anyone who hadn't heard about it or wasn't still talking about it to this day, two months later. The once-happy couple had been like a breath of fresh air after the Calamity’s reign had come to an end. It was the perfect way to start off a new century. Their romance though had only survived the better part of a year before everything started to crumble around them.

It didn’t help much either that nasty rumors startled circulating of Link’s infidelity or ulterior motives of using the princess for his own personal gain. Whether it was to pass himself off as a decent man in the eyes of those who blamed Link for Hyrule’s downfall a century prior by settling down or to secure himself a spot in royalty if Zelda ever decided to restore the monarchy.

Other rumors claimed it was due to Zelda’s subconsciousness reminding her of her upbringing to not marry a soldier. Or her love affair and inability to choose between her knight and a certain prince from a watery domain, depending on who you heard the rumor from.

The whole thing was all anyone wanted to talk about for weeks on end. That was weeks of watching the Sheikah’s star pupil pretend the whispers didn't bother her, that they didn't get to her. When she knew it most likely ate at Zelda, the girl Purah had come to love like family, day in and day out. Two months later and the wounds of their failed love were still fresh and evident from their interactions with each other—or rather, lack thereof.

"Whatever..." was all the former knight said as he turned to look away first.

Purah caught a glimpse of guilt pass through her student's face before she, too, turned to look in the opposite direction.

The director raised a curious brow. _Interesting._ "So," she cleared her throat, “Linky. Why is it that _you_ think you should get the mission instead of Zeldy here?”

There was a slight hesitation before he answered. "The time outside the village. That's all."

Purah noticed Zelda roll her eyes at his answer. She could practically hear the words ‘Typical’ in association with the movement from her student but Zelda said nothing as another air of silence befell them.

The Sheikah director looked down once more at her clipboard where mission details were written down. Off to the sides she'd scrawled notes on each candidate. So far, no one seemed to be in favor. Purah’s thoughts about drinking intensified.

It was time to try something new.

"Tell me about your relationship." Goddesses above she hoped this worked. Purah was a scientist, not a sentimental, approachable person like her sister. If she wanted to see results, however, she needed to amend the formula in order to move along her research.

It was as if invisible strings moved their heads in unison towards Purah’s direction. "Huh?" Their responses were also the same.

"Your relationship, what is it now? Linky?”

Zelda interjected before the man could even open his mouth. “Purah, what are you—?”

“ _Linky?_ ”

The former knight frowned lightly. “I guess, generally annoyed with one another...but also aware of underlying sexual tension at some point of verbal exchange."

There was a pause. Purah stared. Zelda turned as red as an apple and covered her face with both hands.

 _Blunt as usual…_ "I meant...the _status_ of your relationship,” Purah cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh. We are separated."

Zelda snorted. "Clearly,” she said. It was Link’s turn to roll his eyes at her.

Purah ignored them both in favor of writing on her paper, noting her student hadn’t argued with her ex’s bold statement. “Zeldy? Same question.”

The former princess glanced from Link to Purah before looking down at her hands. "What he said," she motioned with her chin to the man sitting next to her, going red again.

The director nodded, writing more stuff down. "Okay, good. And would you say this is final?”

“Okay, Purah, what is really going on—“

"I'm just trying to determine which of you is more emotionally stable for this _very delicate_ mission, Zeldy.” She shrugged. “The completion of the Sheikah Slate has been my life’s work, and that includes the Hyrule Compendium. I can't have a loose cannon with unresolved emotional issues carrying out one of the biggest tasks I’ve ever asked either of you thus far, now can I?" Purah wanted to laugh. There was nothing hard about pointing the slate’s lens to click and snap a picture. Even her inept assistant Symin could do it.

The two former lovers tentatively locked eyes. It was as if that one glance was the final straw.

▲△▲

Dr. Purah had expected to pick a person for the mission in no less than an hour.

It was now exactly two hours past then and she was still no closer to assigning the mission than she was to enjoying her alcohol.

When exactly had this all turned into a therapy session?

Indeed, the two former lovers were still in the midst of recounting their problems, talking them out, sharing their feelings, exchanging sentiments, thoughts and solutions...

For the last. Three. Hours...

"I just feel like you needed to talk to me more about your feelings on loss. I mean, I understand better than anyone about the fear of losing people and failing, but that doesn’t mean you should push away the people who care about you. Least of all me. We got a second chance at _life_. We were _engaged_. It's not exactly a one-person thing, Link."

 _Know what_ is _? This mission._

"You’re right. I was constantly running away because it scared me to be close to someone I could potentially lose in the end. Turns out that was exactly what I was doing whenever I would randomly leave. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know but I'm not the only one at fault here, Zelda. No matter your work, you also needed to put in the time and effort as well."

_Missions take time and effort..._

"I agree. I shouldn't have said something I wasn't willing to do myself. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

I'm _sorry I chose_ either _of you two for this._

"So, can we leave all this in the past and look to the future by giving this another shot?" Zelda had tears coming down her face at this point. It was probably the only thing stopping Purah from pulling her white hair in exasperation and ruining the tender moment.

"We’ve done it once," Link smirked as the two quickly fell into an embrace that started with light contact, and grew fully into a makeout session, complete with audible sound and heavy petting.

And while Purah—not a child but stuck in a child’s body—was no stranger to public displays of affection, she felt it was time to step in before her office went from therapy session to porn audition. " _All right_. Well! It looks like I have all the information I need— _and then some_ —and I've made my decision. _Ahem_! The one who I choose to take on the task of completing the Hyrule Compendium is—"

"No need to...worry about that...Purah," Zelda said in between pants, "Link and I..."

"We've decided neither of us is going,” the ex-knight finished for her, earning a squeal of delight from his once-again fiancée and another round of kisses.

The director of the Hateno Tech Lab blinked slowly. _What..._

"We’ll be hanging back to catch up on lost time, isn't that right, Link?" Zelda smiled.

He smiled back, his turning quickly wicked. “I’d say two months worth in one night...”

They were gone in a whirlwind of knocked over chairs, strewn papers, fallen books, and trailed by amorous laughter, leaving Purah to stare at the barely-standing door which the two Hylians had managed to pop off its hinges for what seemed like a long time.

Finally, the clipboard she still clutched in her hands broke in half without resistance. Briefly glancing at the drawer of her desk, the director suddenly stood and went for the door, only stopping to grab a small pack and a cloak on her way out. Deciding she was going to need much, _much_ more than just a _half_ bottle of Noble Pursuit, Purah made her way in the direction of Gerudo Town.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Purah totes would have picked Link. Second, I don’t see Purah as a person driven by alcohol. She's driven by science! This is specifically done for the sake of humor. She’s a child after all! Regardless of once being a grown woman...
> 
> I also wanted to apologize for being gone for such a long time. To be completely honest, I've had no desire or motivation to write these days and it's no one's fault. It’s not for lack of ideas (because I have a lot for them), or time (‘cause I got a lot of that too), it’s just that I haven’t been in the mood for it. My drive is not there and I don’t want to force myself to write when I’m not feeling it because then it ends up being a chore instead of fun.
> 
> The only reason I posted this was because I’ve had this saved on my laptop for a LONG time and I finally decided to finish and edit it to at least have something up for this month.
> 
> That being said, I’ll be on hiatus for a while—at least until February because I have a couple cute BoTW Valentines ideas.
> 
> I’m still absolutely in love with writing, reading other people’s stories, and the fandom.
> 
> This is not goodbye! Just a simple see you later. I’ll be back soon!
> 
> -TheSullenPrincess


End file.
